Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Intertwining Fate
by Death Kitsune II
Summary: A reader-insert fanfiction! You are a transfer to Mitakihara Middle School, and are completely delighted to make new friends there! But... a mysterious force lurks on all sides... do you have what it takes to change history? (Choose-Your-Own-Adventure, storyline determined through votes in reviews! Begins in Timeline 1.)


**Hello, one and all. Welcome to a very special story- one which stars a character made by you, the reader. Well, not you, per se… but every reader collectively, as one whole. This is not quite an original story, but an experiment. What would happen if a sixth girl had the potential to become a magical girl within the main timelines of the show? Could anything be done to change this tale? To rewrite the events which led to constant repetition? **

**With each chapter, I would like each reader to leave a review with the option they want our collective hero to select. It could be as rending as the decision to protect one character and leave another, or as trivial as taking a narrow path or a wide path. But, I want the readers to choose what this character will do.**

**I wait approximately one week before writing a new chapter of this story, or at least until it begins getting reviews. The choice which has the majority of votes will be used for the subsequent chapter. To make sure I can have enough votes, please review each chapter- just leave the choice that you want!**

**You will begin in the first timeline. Homura is not yet a magical girl. Your character, a 14-year-old young lady by the name of Hana Izumi, is a transfer student to Mitakihara Middle School, a few days before Homura is supposed to return from the hospital and attend school once more. The decisions you choose for Hana will affect her character development, her fate, and the fate of other magical girls. If you let her become a magical girl, her abilities and appearance will change depending on the wish you allow her to make. In your reviews, also make sure to give some critique or say whether you liked or disliked certain aspects of the chapter!**

…

"Hana-chan?"

Upon hearing the familiar trill of your mother's voice, you, a young girl roll over in your fluffy, linen-sheet bed, not ready to begin school at this hour.

"Hana-chan, it's time to come downstairs. You unpacked all of your boxes, right? I don't want to see any of your clothing or anything lying on the floor."

You open your eyes, looking up at the white ceiling and then out the window at the dawn-painted sky overhead. Cotton clouds looked stagnant in the air. It would be pleasant outside later on, most likely. April was usually a difficult month, but everything seemed to be all right for this week. In the few seconds that passed, you begin to think about your new home. You had been confused as to where you had been for a few moments. This was unsurprising, given that you had just finished moving in from your countryside home the other day.

After a short while and a quick change into a standard school uniform and cute plaid skirt, you fumble awkwardly down the stairs. Proceeding into the washroom, you smoothly comb out your carefully washed and conditioned locks- a ponytail for today, perhaps? Or would it look better if you decided to leave it down? You smile softly, deciding to leave the medium length hair down and simply to put in a single barrette with a white ribbon on it as a decoration- how cute! You look back at yourself in the mirror… yet, you can't shake the feeling that something was different, now- that in the short time in which you had moved from the small town of Tsukioka to the big city of Mitakihara, that something about you looked just a bit changed.

Perhaps you had already attained the flair of the city? You grinned childishly at the thought of that and gave your own doppelganger a quick, idol-style pose. Checking your cell phone, it had a few messages- all from Megumi, an old friend. Well… the only close friend that you had in Tsukioka. Moving around so often had not allowed you to stay in one single place for very long at all, and you hadn't many lasting connections.

Proceeding out into the dining room, your eyes shifted to your mother.

"Good morning!" she said politely, an excited ring in her voice.

Your mother greeted you with a slightly less hearty "Morning, Hana-chan…".

She must not have had her caffeine fix just yet- You wondered why, exactly, adults needed coffee and tea all the time. Would you drink that stuff all the time when she was older? It smelled a little icky and bitter, but not as bad as the stuff that dad always used to drink.

"_Arf!"_

Tama, the family dog, nipped at your uniform's skirt, as per usual. Silly pup, thinking everything soft was a toy. You bent down, patting the Pomeranian's head. Tama let go, before letting out a whine- he wanted to play.

"No, Tama, I've got to go to school…" you said apologetically. "I'm already running a bit late… thanks for breakfast, mother!"

You grabbed her toast along with her schoolbag and lunch, deciding that you would be better off eating breakfast on the way to school. Who would want to be late on their very first day at a new school? What a bad way to make a first impression on your homeroom teacher. You opened up her kitchen door and sped down the sidewalk, a few pieces of scrap paper flying out of your bag and leaving a scattered trail behind you.

…

On her way to school, you had to walk through the local park. Nearby, through an outcropping of trees, she could see a group of three girls nearby. All of them were wearing school uniforms- the exact same type, in fact.

_They must be going to the same middle school as me… maybe I can make small talk and earn a few friends before I even begin school! _you concluded, before trying to catch up, your neat hair bouncing a bit as you sprinted through the grove.

"Hm?" A girl with hair the color of forest leaves looked over to you, surprised.

"M-my name is Hana Izumi…" you say. You're a bit of a dork, at times, and don't always know how to pace a conversation. The three look friendly, though.

"Hello. My name is Hitomi Shizuki…" the green-haired girl greets in a quiet voice, before politely gesturing to the two girls at either side of her.

"These are my friends- Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan."

What friendly faces! "Madoka-chan" was an angel-faced young lady with red ribbons adorning her youthful pigtails, and "Sayaka-chan" was a more tomboyish looking kid with pastel hair and an impish grin.

"Pleased to meet you." said Madoka with a slight bow of her head, before giggling a bit at her own formality. "You're… the girl called Izumi, right? Hana-chan, if I remember correctly…"

"Yes, that's me!" you say lightheartedly. Sayaka throws an arm around you, liking your open demeanor.

"Well, you came to the right place!" she says, with a mocking business voice. You, Hitomi and Madoka all laugh a bit- you're so lucky to have come on this path to school! Hitting it off only took a couple of words- which was good for you, you weren't much of a chatterbox anyway.

"Hitomi-chan is the prettiest out of us- she's practically an idol sensation, what with all of the letters she gets from secret admirers!" Sayaka said. "Madoka-chan is totally the cutest out of us, though! With those cute new ribbons, I bet she'll get a date in a single week!"

"S-Sayaka-chan, don't exaggerate…" Madoka softly protested, with a soft blush. "I-I'm not as cool as either of you, you know…"

You agree with Sayaka. Madoka is quite cute… does she lack confidence in herself? Maybe if you two become friends, you'll be able to heal that.

All of a sudden… you hear a rustling noise in the hedges nearby. You instinctively whip your head around to the source of the sound, and see a flash of white… and then pink. Some sort of animal?

Madoka heard the sound as well.

"What… was that?"

[_Hana… come this way. Come and make a contract, and become a magical girl!]_

A faint voice…? It sounds like a child… how do they know your name?! And… "magical girl?"

**OPTION A: Continue into school like nothing happened. You'll be late if you investigate the bushes. Encourage Madoka and the others to follow you. You decide to shake off the voice as if you had never heard it.**

**OPTION B: Inspect the bushes. What's a little lateness in exchange for something exciting? A white rabbit, maybe? Or a stray kitten? And what was with that voice? Something strange is afoot…**


End file.
